EP 3 093 244 B1 discloses a packaging machine for packaging products to be packaged by means of films. The films are conveyed from a film dispensing device through a movable film guiding element to a film transport device. The film transport device has two synchronously operated belt conveyors arranged in parallel. The films are transferred from the film dispensing device into the belt conveyors of the film transport device. The transport belts pick up the film by frictional engagement. The film is transported by the belt conveyors to a position in the packaging machine in which a product to be packaged can be brought to the film and packaged in the film.
The known film transport device has two deflection rollers over which the belts run. The deflection rollers and the belts are aligned. In the radial direction, the belt thus projects past the deflection roller. The film is placed between the two belts by moving it accordingly with the carriage and the guide plate. The belts pick up the film using frictional engagement. This film transfer can cause problems when the thickness and/or quality of the film varies, which is why the arrangement is normally always set for a certain film thickness/quality.
Particularly in the case of different thicknesses of the films, problems can occur in the introduction of the films from the film transport device into the belt conveyors, especially if the frictional engagement is not present to a sufficiently high degree. The packaging machine must be calibrated to the quality and thickness of the film.